where there is a Bumblebee, there is honey
by Transformers forever
Summary: my kind of twisted...this is what i want transformers 3 to be like
1. Chapter 1

It was a quite day and little Bumblebee was sitting in car mode in front of the school. He hated to sit here all day and wait for Sam to get out of school. And what sucked even more was that it was only 8 o'clock, so he had wait for 7 more hours.

Well maybe an hour past and a car that Bumblebee had never seen before pulled up and parked next to him. It was a camaro, just like him. But it was a honey or like a dark yellowish orange color. The same black stripes as him too. Then he saw someone step out of the car.

Out stepped a girl, with golden brown hair that came just below her shoulders. She wear a black tank top with really dark blue jeans, that were tucked in black high heel boots. She looked really good.

Meanwhile in math class, Sam witwicky was day dreaming, of curse. He was thinking about so any things right now. How many kids do you know that are only in their 2nd year of college and have saved the world twice and had a Autobot as his are/protector? Sam laughed a little thinking of it. But with good times come bad times, Michaela broke up with him, she said it was just not working and she was tired of fearing for her life. In a way it was a good thing, because now and again the decepticons would have small attacks over the U.S he didn't have to pull her along and try to save her. But he really did miss her, she went to Tennessee with her dad. Sam just looked out the window when he heard the door open.

Sam looked up at the new girl walk in, she was pretty and by looking at her you could tell that she was a quite girl. She walked very slowly over to the teacher and handed him a note.

"Everyone this is Ericka Puckett, she is our new student from Ohio, Make her feel welcome" He said, not really caring. No one did really it was only three weeks into the school year so no one was really new.

"Thanks" came a small little sound from the girl, the seats in the class were like lab seats. Two people at each small table. Sam was the only one that was seating by himself. So she sat beside him. It was almost time for the bell the ring, so the teacher gave them the rest of the time to talk. Sam looked at Ericka for a minute.

"hey" he said, he sounded like he was scared to talk to her. She turned, then smiled and looked around as if to make sure no one was looking. Sam looked around to just for the heck of it.

"hello, Sam, How are you doing" she finely said.

"how do you know my name?" he asked

"This may sound funny, but can I talk to you after school, ill meat you at your car I parked next to him" she said with a smile.

Sam looked at her with amassment "how do you know I even have a car, and him?"

She looked away from him and just then the bell rang , she looked at him before going "see you after school" she smiled and walked away.

For the rest of the day Sam wondered about that girl.

'_what does she want, how did she know my car was a he?"_ He thought to himself for awhile.

The last bell of the day rang, and Sam walked out the door. He stopped when he saw a girl in a black tank top walking around his car.

Sam took a deep breath. He closed his eyes for a minute and opened them to see Ericka looking at him. Her smile was not the one she was giving him in class, this smile was unsure like she was not sure what to do.

"_oh god, if this is her way of flirting, she is not doing a good job at it"_ he thought to himself. Before he could laugh, he was standing by the driver side door of his car. Ericka was walking around to the driver side of his car too.

"wow, nice ride Sam" she said with no smile, as she studied every part of the car.

"thanks" Sam said opening the door and getting in.

"still not as nice as mine though "she looked up and pointed to the car parked next to him. It was a nice car, but the two cars were the same except for the small color difference. It was quite for a minute.

"well, I better go, I got to finish unpacking and crap" she said with her classic smile.

"alright, well, I guess ill talk to you later" he said with a small grin, the way he was looking at her and the tone of his voice it was like he couldn't wait to see her again. They waved goodbye to each other. Ericka was the first one to pull off, the roar of her car made bumblebee turn his engine on.

Sam laughed "WOW Bee, Is that car to hot for you or something"

"there's something about them" said a old man over the radio

"them?" Sam asked

" Her and her car" Bumblebee said softy in his own voice.

Sam sat back in his seat and started to think. Just about that time bumblebee pulled out of the parking lot.

Sam had been at his apartment for awhile, he had finish his homework and everything that needs to be done. He looked out the window to see the sun was now just about an hour away from setting. He looked down at the parking lot to see bumblebee flipping his windshield wipers. Bumblebee was bored he never got to do anything anymore. He drove Sam to school waited for hours and brought him home to sit in anther parking lot all night.

Sam know what to do to make him happy. Sam gabbed the phone and dialed the number that came to mind first. He got off the phone about ten minutes later. Sam went outside and got in bumblebee.

"let me drive, I got something you may want to see. Plus its Friday night its about time we do something fun" Sam said with a big smile.

"ok?" bumblebee said. This was new, Sam was the kind of kid who didn't like to do anything. He had been very lazy since the return from Egypt. But bumblebee was happy to get out at anytime.

Sam kept bumblebee in 80 mph on a old country road. They were in the middle of no where. The closest house was 20 miles away. Sam put bumblebee in park in the middle of a grassy field. Sam stepped out and took a deep breath.

Exhaling he said "feels nice to get out of the city, and look Bee you can see the stars" Sam looked at Bumblebee, he was still in car mode "Bee, you can transform, no people for miles!"

With in a minute the yellow car turned into a Autobot. Bumblebee felt good, moving parts that he had not moved since college started, 4 weeks ago. After moving around for awhile he looked up to see what Sam was talking about. The sun was still up, but you could see the first couple stars in the sky.

"So, Bee, I got to show you something" Sam said. Bumblebee turned his head to the side wondering what it was. Sam looked at him and laughed.

Sam winked at him, and turned around and yelled "HEY, COME ON". Bumblebee looked around to see what the hack he was doing. The trees started to move in 6 spots all around them. Bumblebee got in front off Sam ready to protect him. Bumblebee put his mask down, and his hands turned to cannons. Ready to fight!

"NO, BEE, CHILL!" Sam said running in front of him. Bumblebee looked at him and lowered his cannons. But he didn't turn them back into his hands. He slowly moved his mask up and looked around. Nothing was moving now, it was quite.

"Bumblebee, you wouldn't shot an old friend, would you?" came a voice in the woods. Sam just looked up at the stars. But bumblebee looked to see where it was coming from. The trees started to move again. Bumblebee's eyes widen when he saw Optimus Prime walk out and stand in front of him. Prime had a smile on his face, he had become more relaxed since he killed the Fallen. He had changed the way he looked now too, his red parts were now darker but still bright. He blue parts were now navy blue. He smiled at bumblebee, who was looking up at him with a smile.

"Hello, Sir, its nice to see you again. Its been a long time" Bumblebee said. Sam looked over at Bee to see him standing tall and hands (no cannons anymore) by his side.

Prime laugh a little. Putting a hand on his shoulder he said "Bumblebee, this weekend we are here to 'chill and hang out" as Sam puts it. So don't call me Sir, call me Prime. Its nice to see you too Bumblebee"

"Well, Prime, since we are hanging out and stuff, just call me Bee" Bumblebee said his smile now bigger then before.

"very well then, Bee" He said, than he turned to Sam "How are you Sam?"

"good, I'm still a life" Sam said looking up to him "and you?"

"great now that Ratchet, with the help of humans, fixed me up from the war" Prime said, his smile went away for a minute. Sam knew what he must feel, he was dead and because of Sam he was back.

"Where are Ironhide and Ratchet and all of them?" Bee asked

Prime laugh again "do you really think I would leave them behind. They were half way here when I told them we were coming to see you."

Just about then trees started to move again. Sideways jump on top of Bee "I missed you man" he said while laughing. Bee through him off and everyone else just said hey. Just about then a car pulled up and Sam's dad jumped out.

"come on Sam your mom is going to kill me if your not home in ten minute, she really misses you too much" he said, getting back in the car "have fun you bots, be careful too"

Sam looked at Bee "Ill be here Sunday night to get you, you need to go have fun with your friends. Love you Bee….SEE YALL LATER" He yelled out the window as his dad pulled away.

Bee watched him pull away, and then looked back at the other bots. They were all there Ratchet, Sideways, Ironhide, and Mud Flap.

"Mud flap, where is your brother" Bee asked

"BUMBLEBEE, are you crazy? What have I said about talking? No talking, I'm so close to fixing your voice box. I don't want any chance that something may happen." Ratchet said, each word got softer as he said it. Bee rolled his eyes. Bee looked at Mud flap to see what he was going to say.

"he is at the base, he got hurt in a small battle with decepticons, but he is fine now. But he said that he would stay behind anyways to watch base while we are gone." He said

Bee just shook his head, Sideways came up behind him and put him in a head lock. They started to laugh as they started to play fight. The others watched and laughed. Mud flap was doing his own fight moves on the side. Prime coaching Bee and ironhide was coaching sideways. Ratchet just sat down and watched the show.

"you know Bee, its nice to fight someone younger. I have been fighting these old bots, guess who always wins?" Sideways said loudly, he wanted them to hear.

"OLD BOTS" they all yelled. Next thing they knew, they were all play fighting. Bee, Sideways, and Mud flap were the young bots and prime, ironhide, and ratchet were the old bots. They played for most of the night.

Midnight, when the moon was at its highest point all the autobots laid down in the field. They looked up at the stars.

"Do any of you miss our home planet?" Sideways asked everyone.

"Yes, but I think this planet has been more friendly and welcomed us with hope and trust" Prime said with his leader/strong voice.

"yea" Mud flap said calmly. Sideways and Ratchet nodded their heads yes too.

Ironhide took a deep breath and said "I think Earth is were we belong, everything happens for a reason"

"Bee, What do you think?" Sideways asked.

"Home sweet home" said a older man over the radio. He had one hand on his neck.

"Is your voice box hurting" asked Prime, Bee nodded yes.

Prime looked at Ratchet "Maybe I should work on it tonight, it may be the only chance I will get for a while." Bee sat on a rock in the field, as ratchet worked on him.

An hour pasted, Sideways sighed "prime, I was thinking about what Ratchet said " only chance I will get for a while" I don't want to leave Bee. He is like my little brother. Why do we need to go back? We could stay here, with Bee. If there is a decepticon attack we can go save the day and come back here."

Prime looked at him and then at Bee "I wish to stay here too, Bee is like my son. But where would we stay?"

"with me and Sam, of curse, families stick stay together." Bee said in his own voice. Ratchet hit him on the head "no talking and I would love to stay here as well".

No one talked for a while. Well maybe anther hour had pasted, when Bee and Ratchet walked back to join the others. Bee talked perfect now. They talked for a while then they all fell asleep.

They all woke up late the next day and just sat and talked the whole day. Sideways and Bee got in anther fight and the others just watched this time.

Sadly before they knew it, Sam and his dad pulled up. Sam said goodbye to his dad and walked over to Bee. "You ready, bud?"

Bee transformed into car mode, Sam went around to get in when Prime cleared his throat. Sam looked at him.

"Sam, Can I talk to you alone for a minute?" He asked

Sam looked at him "of curse"

They walked into the woods, Prime picked Sam up and put him in a tree so he could look at him without binding down.

" Sam, once again I most ask you for something big" Prime said

"I don't care how big it is, I couldn't thank you enough for coming to see Bee. He needed to see his family" Sam said with a big smile as he looked back to see Bee still in car mode, as well as everyone else.

Prime looked at them too, and smiled "That's what I wanted to talk to you about"

Sam looked at Prime, unsure where he was going with this.

Prime took a deep breath.

"Sam, me and the others were wondering if its possible to stay here with you and Bee" Prime looked at Sam with a hint of a smile as he waited to hear what Sam was going to say.

"Well, I would love for you guys to stay. It makes Bee so happy, but I live in a apartment. Were would you guys stay?"

Prime thought for a minute "well, the government said if we ever wanted to leave they would pay for what ever we needed. So we can give you the money to buy a house, and we can build a garage for us."

Sam looked at him with a BIG SMILE. "I think this may work, you and the others go back for a week or so while I look for a good house."

"sounds good" Prime said, picking Sam up and putting him down as they walked back to the others. They told them about their plan, Everyone seemed every happy about it.

A Couple of days pasted, Sam was standing in front of a brick house. He really liked it, two bed room, 1 bath, kitchen, living room, and a big back yard. The best part was that it was back in the woods, so the bots could do what they wanted to do. But it was not to far from the college as well, only about 20 minutes.

" I like it" Bee said, Sam turned to Bee who was parked behind him.

"Me too, Prime sent me the money yesterday, so should I buy it?" Sam asked

"YES. ITS AWESOME!" Bee yelled.

"ok ok" Sam laughed

Sam called the owner and in 5 minutes she pulled in. She and Sam went inside and talked.

Sam walked out with a smile " Bee welcome home". Bee beeped his horn, Sam watched the owner take the 'For Sale' sign down.

"I got to make a call" Sam said. He got his phone and called prime.

"Hello Sam, Is everything ok" Primes deep voice asked

"yea, I got a house for us. Its great, now when is everyone coming?" Sam asked

"when ever you think we can?"

"well, anytime is good. You guys can work on the garage while I work on moving in."

"ok, We shall be there tomorrow morning, we will find you by tracking Bee spark."

"sounds good, I'll go home for a while and make sure I got everything"

"ok Sam bye"

"see ya later"

Sam jumped in the car and Bee drove home. They came to a stop sign, when a car that looked just like Bee came zooming by them, the girl driving the car looked like she was crying and she looked like she was hurt. The tops of her sleeves were half ripped off, she had a hint of blood and dirt on her face. Her car seemed beat up to, dirt all over it. One wheel half flat.

"that's Ericka and her car" Bee said "I remember her tags, and plus how could I forget that car, its my twin" Bee said being funny.

"Maybe we should see if she's ok" Sam said

They pulled out after her, But she was gone.

"you know Bee, come to think about it I never saw her at school this whole week" Sam said worried.

" Well, I don't know where she is" Bee said slowing down.

Sam shook his head, as bee turned around to go back to the apartment. Sam had been packing all week, so he just had to pack some little things. He hear a couple of horns beep, he looked out the window to see a 18 wheeler and black truck. Sam packed the black truck full with everything. He looked around to see where bee was, but he was gone.

"he went and showed the others where the house is, and to start on the garage a little." Prime said "come on, you can ride with me" Sam did as he was told. In about 20 minutes they got to the new house.

"I like it, Sam" Prime said. Sam just nod. Sam unloaded ironhide and took it inside. It took him about 8 hours to unpack. He didn't have a lot of things. Then he made some pizza for dinner, he heard the Autobots outside working on the garage.

It was 11pm when Sam told the bots good night and went to bed. But the bots stayed up all night working on the garage.

BEEP BEEP BEEP Bee blow his horn at 7am, Sam got up and yelled out the window "THANKS BEE". Sam got ready for school and got an apple for breakfast. He walked outside to see all the bots sitting in the driveway, Bee got up and turned into a car.

"ok, see you guys after school, be good please" Sam said.

"we will try Sam" Prime said, laughing.

Sam and Bee pulled away. This time Bee didn't stay, he went home to help the others finish the garage. Sam walked in to math class to see Ericka sitting there in her seat. She saw him and waved at him. Sam saw a cut on her face, from under her nose to the bottom of her jaw. He starred for a minute than smiled at her and sat down next to her.

"Hello, Sam, How's it going?" Ericka asked, with her beautiful white smile.

"Pretty good, and you? And where were you all lasted week?" Sam asked as well

She looked at him unsure what to say "well…ummmm..I…aww..tell you later" She looked around like she did the first day they met. "can I talk to you after school again?"

"sure" he said with a smile, but unsure why she wanted to talk to him.

School went by fast, Sam walked outside to find out Bee was not there. Sam rolled his eyes. He looked around to see Ericka laying on the hood of her car, reading a book. Sam walked over to her and saw that one of the tires were a little flat. The car was a lot cleaner when they first met .

She didn't look up. "HI, Sammy" she said, with a funny smile.

"hey" he replied "so, whatcha you want to talk to me about?"

"well" she said while putting her book up " I was hoping we could talk alone. Its important" she said biting her lip. Sam looked around to see Bee was still not there.

"ok, I don't have my car today. So lets take your car and go somewhere"

Sounds good to me" Ericka jumped off her car and landed face to face to Sam. They looked at each other for a while. Their noses were touching a little. Ericka stepped back some.

"oh, Sorry" she said with a sheepish smile.

"oh, well, its ok" Sam said blinking his eyes to keep from starring

"well, lets hit the road!" Ericka said jumping in her car, Sam got in too. He looked at the car from the inside. He felt like he was in Bee, it was like to same car.

Meanwhile the autobots where pretty much done with the garage. Mud flap and Skids were painting it now. They were fighting and Ratchet broke it up. Bee was sitting down in the shade.

"HOLY CRAP, Sam…school….time…awww man!" Bee jumped up and turned into car mode and took off to find Sam. Prime and Sideways watched him go.

Sam and Ericka pulled in to an old warehouse parking lot at the edge of town. Ericka got out first and walked over to a tree that had fallen over and sat down. Sam followed close behind.

" Sam, I know you hang out with the autobots. They are with you, at your house right now" she looked at him with no smile but she wasn't mean looking.

"oh, well, ok then" Sam gulped

"and I got something you may want to see" She walked over to him and grabbed his hand. He looked at her, they both smiled. There was something about her, he always wanted to smile around her. Ericka looked at her car, so did Sam.

"Alright, Honeybee, come on out, Sweetheart" Ericka Said so soft like she was talking to a baby.

Sam's eyes widen as the car moved closer to them. In his left ear he heard Ericka's sweet baby laugh. Sam once again look forward and gulped.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam closed his eyes for a minute "_This is not really, oh lord"_ he thought to himself. He opened his eyes to see Ericka standing right in front of him.

"umm..you ok?" She asked, a little worried.

"yea yea" Sam said, he looked behind her, a robot was standing with its hands on its hips. Its head was leaning in as if it was trying to see if he was ok. It looked a lot like Bee, but had a bigger chest plate and smaller build around the middle. Sam looked at it for a long time.

"Is he ok" came a sweet female voice from the robot. It was a young but mature sounding.

"I think so, you think he would be use to it now" Ericka said, feeling Sam's forehead.

" No, I'm fine. Just shocked, I mean I thought Prime and them were the last autobots" Sam stopped and looked at The female robot "you are a autobot, right?"

"of curse, and wait did you say Prime? As in Optimus Prime?" Her blue eyes widen.

"yea?" Sam said

"Is Bumblebee here with him and the others?" she said walking closer to Sam. Sam looked at Ericka who was sitting next to him just listening. Then he got up and took two steps closer to the bot.

"who are you? How do you know Bee and Prime?" Sam asked putting his hands across his chest.

" I am Honeybee, and I know Bumblebee since we were given our sparks. Bee, as you call him, was to be my spark mate. Only because me and him were and still are the only two Bee bots left." She said like a speech.

"Bee bots? Are you making this up?" Sam said looking to Ericka but she shook her head no. Sam looked to honeybee again.

Honeybee rolled her eyes "NO!" she turned around and showed him her small wings, Bee had the same ones. " different kinds of bots have markings or something to show who they are. Bee and I have the wings, so they call us bee bots."

Sam thought for a minute "ok, what is prime's markings?"

"symbols of the primes, duh" Honeybee said. Sam thought back to when those symbols were in his head. He blinked some to stop thinking about it.

"ok I get it. So anyways back to you and bee…" Sam wanted to hear more.

"yes well, we were all born during the war with the Decepticons . So Bee went to join Optimus prime for training. After word of Megatron's death, Bee was coming home. But when more word that the all spark was still on earth, Bee can't come home Because Primes team was the only team left . So we are the lasted." she put her head down, Sadness took over her face. She changed the subject " I'm guessing that's when they found you. When I got word from a message sent from earth that was sent from Prime, I came here, only find more Decepticons. I have been looking for them since then. I couldn't find their spark signal." Honeybee looked down sadly again.

"well, it's a good thing you don't cuz the Decepticons would have gotten you. But you found them now." Sam looked at them with a great big smile. Then he looked to Ericka "how did you guys meet?"

Ericka walked over to Sam " I went to the forest one day, and saw a car in the field with a "for sale" sign on it and under that It said 'please just take it, I don't need it' so I took it. Couple days later I was driving to my grandpas house and we ran into a Decepticon. So you can guess the rest."

" the other night, me and bee pasted you guys. It looked like you were attacked or something" Sam said still locked on Ericka now.

"Well, we were attacked by a small Decepticon. That attacked her, and by the time I got to her it cut on her face" Sam and honeybee looked at Ericka's cut. Ericka just looked down. " It poked a hole in my tire" honeybee looked down at her leg where a tire was resting. Sam walked over to her and looked closely at it.

"I got a new tire that will work on you. If you want to bring her to my house so I can work on it." Sam looked at Ericka with a grin.

" Sure, anything to help my girlfriend and hang out with my new best friend" Ericka said walking up to Sam and putting a arm around his neck. Honeybee giggled some, then turned into car mode. Ericka and Sam got in.

" oh crap, I got to make a call really fast" Sam said, looking at Ericka sweet baby face. She looked back at him with her cute smile. In that moment Sam really saw how beautiful Ericka really was. They fell into a deep thought as they gazed into each others eyes. Ericka broke from his gaze.

" who do you need to call?" she asked now looking down at her hands.

Sam looked down at them too and laugh a little " Bumblebee, he is looking for me, have a feeling."

He took out his phone, and pushed 2 on speed dial. " Hey bee, I'm on my way, ill be there soon…be careful" Sam said. After hanging up Sam looked around " Bee sounded worried, I bet he was looking for me for an hour, I could hear his engine in the back, He was going pretty fast"

"sounds like bee, he has to make sure everyone is ok" Honeybee said, if you could see her in car mode she would be smiling.

In no time they pulled up to Sam's house "wow, nice house" Ericka said looking around "nice place for autobots to hang out" she elbowed Sam in the side.

"Ok, Honeybee you can turn into robot mode if you want" Sam offered. Honeybee didn't waist time, she turned into robot mode. They walked to the garage. Prime, Ratchet, ironhide, and sideways walked out.

"Honeybee, is that you?" Ratchet said, walking toward her.

"Yes, Hello My old friend, I have missed you so much" Honeybee run to him, through her arms around him.

"oh, Its so nice to see you" He said hugging her back. They stopped and them turned to the others. Sideways and ironhide just shook hands with her, they didn't really know her. Then Honeybee turned to Prime.

"Prime, I though I would never see you again" She walked over to him

Prime put both hands on her shoulders " Same here, young one" They smiled at each other for a minute. Then Honeybee walked back over to ratchet again. Ratchet put a hand on her shoulder and smiled at her.

" Where is he?" She asked under her breath.

"in the garage, Sam take them to see Bee, please" Ratchet asked

"sure thing" Sam put his arm around Ericka, pulling her with him. Honeybee right with them.

"What was with that, you and ratchet must know each other very well." Sam said, he really wasn't expecting her to answer.

"Well, everyone know their dad, don't they?" Honeybee said

"WHAT" Ericka and Sam said.

"He is not my really dad, but he did raised me and Bee. Decepticons killed my care taker and Bee's care taker. We came to Ratchet in the medic bay where he worked. Longarms Prime told him a become our new care taker, So he did. When we were older Longarms Prime also told him that we were the last beebots, so we were to become spark mates. But when it was time to go to war, Bee went with ratchet to war and I stayed to help around medic bay." She said.

"why didn't you tell us?" Ericka Asked

"I…." Honeybee started to say, then she stopped in her tracks. Her eyes widen, Sam and Ericka looked to see what she was looking at. They saw bee sitting to the garage in car mode facing away from they. He was watching Mud flap and skids fighting over paint again.

"Bumblebee" Honeybee said softy, Bee's horn went off as he turned to robot mode. Still facing away from they.

"Hon…..Honey….Honeybee?" Bee said as he turning around slowly. "Is that really you, Honeybee?"

"Yes, Bee, its me" Honey said taking one step toward him. Bee ran to her, picking honey up and holding her in the air like she weighed nothing.

"HONEY I MISSED YOU SO MUCH, I was so scared that you were hurt or worse" Bee put her down and looked down at the ground. He really did think she was dead.

"that doesn't matter anymore. I am here, here to stay" Honey pulled his chin up. Bee gave her a hug.

"Bee, why didn't you tell me that Ratchet raised you?" Sam asked out of nowhere but he really just wanted to now.

"I never thought it was important and it never came up to talk about" Bee said walking over to Sam and sitting next to him "I'm sorry, is there anything else you would like to know?"

"ummm…what's a spark mate?" Ericka asked. Bee and Honey looked at each other. Bee pointed at honey as if to tell her to explain it. But honey shook her head no. Bee rolled his eyes.

"its when a male bot and a female bot give half their spark together to make a new spark." Bee said.

"so you give half of your life?" Sam asked

" well yes and no, at the time yes. But like a human given blood, after time it can be replaced with more"

"ok" Ericka and Sam said. Sam looked at Ericka " lets give them time to talk, we can go talk to the others"

" sounds good" Ericka said, then she turned to Bee and Honey " be good you too"

"sure thing" honey winked at Bee. Bee's engine turned on and he beeped his horn.

"hey bee, come on man, chill" Sam said quietly so only bee could hear.

Bee put his hand on his hips " Well, Sam, you be good too" Bee looked at Ericka then back to Sam.

"oh, shut it Bee" Sam laughed. Ericka and Sam walked out of the garage. Ericka looked back to see them sitting next to each other, Bee had his arm around her telling her about something. Honey had her head resting on his shoulder. Ericka grabbed Sam's hand like she wanted someone to hold her too. Sam just smiled at her, and put his arm around her and Ericka put her arms around his waist.

They saw the rest of the autobus sitting in a circle in the driveway. They walked over there.

"hey guys" Ericka said " I don't think I got a chance to meet you early, I'm Ericka Puckett"

"hello, Ericka it is nice to meet you" Prime said

"sup, little chicka" sideways said, he was to busy trying to break up the twins.

"Hi" the twins said quickly, still fighting

Ratchet rolled his eyes, and got up " you two stop it. Your brothers, start acting like it. What if he wasn't there tomorrow? What would you do?"

The twins looked at each other for a minute, then they sat down next to ratchet. They didn't talk they just listened to ironhide and prime talk about some kind of new weapon.

"Ratchet your really good with kids, how did you do it with Bee and Honey?" Sam said, waiting for an answer. It got really quite, Prime and Ironhide stopped talking and looked at Sam.

"oh, so Honey told you. Well yea so I raised they" He said

"why didn't anyone tell me, I mean I'm not mad, but it would nice to know" Sam said

Ratchet got up and went over to Sam "you know now"

"Was Bee a good baby bot?" Sam said putting a arm around Ericka again.

Everyone laughed "well, yea he loved to try new things. He was always into something. But Bee loved to be with prime, he always followed him around." Everyone was looking at prime now, who was laughing as he thought back as well

Ericka looked at Ratchet for a minute "what about Honey?"

"she was a good girl, she did what she was told." Ratchet said with a smile as he thought back. Ratchet looked up at the sunset and sighed "then they got to the age were they could become spark mates, I didn't want them to. They were to young ,but be careful for what wish for" Ratchet's face fall down sadly "the next day orders came in for me and Bee to go to war and Honey had to stay behind. They had never been apart in till then."

"it was not your fault, my friend. They called for all of us and we did what we needed to do." Ironhide said patting Ratchet's shoulder

"that's not the worsted part. Bee's was only in his third battle when…" Ratchet couldn't finish.

Prime walked over to him and put his hand on his other shoulder "Bee was in his third battle. It was me, him, and ratchet at base. Starscream came up behind us and graded Bee. I'll never forget it…..

FLASHBACK

" HELP " cried Bee, he was screaming

"Shut up, boy or ill kill you" Starsrcream yelled back at the little bee. Bee did as he was told.

"hang on, kid, I am coming" Ratchet yelled, he was going to kill starscream for even touching Bee

"make one wrong move and the kid dies" starscream smiled. He started to fly away, Prime and Ratchet followed him.

"RATCHET HELP" Bee yelled once again. Starscream stopped and hold the kid out in front of him. He grabbed him by the throat and squeezed in till a crack sound echoed though the area. Starscream let out a big laugh, as he let bee fall to the ground. Ratchet and prime ran to him. Bee was curled up in a ball holding his throat. Ratchet checked him all over to see the damage.

"Ratchet" Bee said, it was scratchy and seemed painful to say.

"I am here, my boy, I'm sorry" Ratchet said hold the young bots hand. Bee eyes closed as Ratchet finish repairing the damages.

"how is he" Prime asked

"Everything is ok but his voice box, he cant talk and he may never talk again" Ratchet turned to prime, no sign of hope on his face

"he will, I know he will" Prime said

BACK TO TODAY

"but you did it Ratchet. You fixed him." Ericka said, hoping to make him feel better. Ratchet looked at the small girl, she looked up at him with hope on her face.

" thanks for your support, young one" ratchet said

"no problem" Ericka had her baby smile on. "Poor Bee, thank god he is ok now" Ericka added

"After that he changed, he wasn't the same . He wasn't his funny self anymore." Ratchet looked down.

"Jazz tried to make him happy again, but he just sat around all day. He couldn't get him to leave base" Ironhide said, now he was looking sad.

"But when we were needed in battle, Bee Killed anything in his path. He was full of hate and anger." Prime said

"He heard about the all spark on earth and he know about you and the glasses from the internet. So he ran way to this planet. To find the all spark before the Decepticons." Ratchet said.

"So he ran way to me?" Sam asked, all the autobots nodded yes.

" that night you first saw him, and you called 911." Ironhide said, raising a eyebrow

"SORRY, I didn't know you guys were good" Sam said, thronging his hands up.

"its ok, Sam." Prime said "but that night was the first time we heard from him in three months.

"Sam, after he met you he went back to himself. Having fun and laughing" Ratchet said happily thinking of Bee being himself again.

"I'm glad" Sam said

"As are we" Ratchet said

Ericka yawned "well I'm getting tired. Umm..should I go get honey?" Ericka asked Sam

"how about we go get something eat, if that's ok" Sam offered

"Sure" she said without thinking.

They went inside and Sam make stake and green beans. They had a great dinner, they talked for hours. Ericka told Sam about her life before moving here. Sam told her about his near death expiries lasted year and more.

" Sam I know we just met but I feel like I have known you my whole life" Ericka said smiling.

" I know, Same here" Sam said, with his charming smile. Again they talked for anther

hour.

Sam heard a horn beep, it bee. Sam got up and looked out the window. All the bots in car mode, sitting there in the driveway lined up in a row, facing the house. Sam laughed at the dorky line up. He looked down the row, looking at each car.

"Honeybee, why is she still here?" Sam looked at the bee and honey lined up beside each other. Sam heard a sweet little yawn behind him. Sam's eyes widen as he turned around. Ericka was sitting in his bed, her hair up in a ponytail. She had a white t-shirt on with black sweat pants, come to think about it they were his.

"Good morning, Sammy" She yawned

"Morning" He said waking over to her and kissing her on the lips. A horn beeped again, they looked at the clock.

"holy crap, we got to be at school in 15 minutes!" Ericka said jumping up.

They got ready, Ericka had some extra cloths in her backpack. Sam and Ericka Ran outside, the cars were gone. "Come on, HEY.. SOMEBODY HAS TO TAKE US TO SCHOOL!" Sam yelled.

"they went to a call of a small Decepticon attack up state, I'll take you" The leader of the autobots said.

"I always wanted to go to school in a 18 wheeler" Ericka said, getting in he big truck. Sam rolled his eyes but he had a smile on his face.

"ok then lets go" Prime said, laughing. It was quite for most for the ride. Sam started to remember what happen lasted night. Nothing happened, Ericka asked if she could get something a little more comfortable. So Sam gave her those cloths. They sat on his bed and talked. Sam looked over to Ericka who was looked out the window.

"_that's my new girlfriend' _Sam remembered…..

LAST NIGHT

"Sam I was thinking, me and you get along pretty good. Bee and Honey couldn't stand to be apart. So…umm.. I was thinking we could be more then just friend" Ericka said closing her eyes, waiting for an answer

"Ericka, I feel the same way. You know me and I feel like I know you. So I would love for you to my girlfriend" Sam said, Ericka opened her eyes to see that Sam was holding both of her hands. She leaned forward and kissed him on the lips, and pulled away leaving him wanting more. He licked his lips and smiled at her. They kissed again, this time long and with less fear. They pulled apart to catch their breath.

"I love you, Sam" She said in his ear, pulling him in for a hug

" I love you, too Ericka" Sam said as well. They just talked again in till they fell asleep.

THIS MORNING

Sam was still looking at Ericka when he came out of his deep thoughts. It took almost a whole year for Sam to tell Mikaela he love her, but it only took Sam less then a day to tell Ericka.

Ericka was now looked at him, smiling. "You ok, Sam" She asked putting a hand on his shoulder.

"yes, just thinking about you" He said kissing her on the cheek.

"oh, ok…It better be a good thought" She winked at him

"is there any other thing to think about' Sam said. Ericka and Prime both laughed.

"a little corny, my boy" Prime laughed

"ha ha ha, prime just drive" Sam rolled his eyes.

" ok Sam, I'll just listen" Prime blow his horn.

"PRIME" Ericka and Sam both yelled, he just laughed. Before they could talk again, Prime pulled in to the parking lot.

"I'll pick you two up after school" Prime said.

" Ok See you then" Ericka said, walking away "See you in Math, Sam, I got to go to the other side of the school now"

"ok Bye" Sam said looking back to prime, who cleared his throat "what?" Sam asked

"She is a keeper, Don't let her go" Prime said.

"I plain to keep her, I really do love her"

"you do?"

"well, duh.. I really do"

"Sam, Ericka seems to make you happier then Mikaela ever did"

" Yeah, your right" Sam said thinking about it now. Ericka did mean more to him then Mikaela ever did. Just then the bell ring.

" oh well I got to go, or ill be late" Sam said running off. Prime pulled away and went home.

Lunch came soon, Sam and Ericka were sitting at a table with 2 of their friends. Ericka went to through away her trash. When on the way back Austin stopped her. She looked up at him and crossed her arms in front of her chest. Austin was a football player, blonde hair and blue eyes. He thought he was all that.

" Hey, Ericka. You look great today" Austin said stepping closer to her, she rolled her eyes.

"hi, thanks" she said, she didn't want to talk to him, she hated football players, they were all jerks.

Meanwhile back at Sam's table Aaron, Sam's friend, pointed to Austin and Ericka "hey, dude Austin is hitting on our girl" Sam turned around and watched to see what Ericka would do. Austin took anther step closer to Ericka, it made Sam turn his hand into a fist.

" Back off, lover boy, I'm already taken. Sucks for you…but wait a minute, you never had a shot with me, JERK!" Ericka said, she flipped her hair in his face and walked over to Sam. Everyone watched her as she went over to Sam and kissed him on the lips, Sam put his arm around her and laughed softy in her ear.

The school day went on, and before they knew it was just 10 minutes in till the school day was over. Horns started to go off in the parking lot. It sounded like 7 different cars. Sam's eyes widen and so did Ericka's. one horn went off, it was a 18 wheeler's horn.

"we got to go" Sam whispered to her. " Hey, Mr. Colon, that's my car" Sam yelled

"mine too" Ericka yelled with him.

"well, go please" He said. They ran out the door to see all the bots there. They stopped beeping their horns.

" what's going on? What's wrong?" Ericka said, breathing hard

"Decepticons, a lot of them are headed this way" Ironhide said

"no time to talk, we need to go now" Prime said "bumblebee take Sam home and Honeybee take Ericka home. You two pack cloths and things you will need for a couple days" no one dared to talk back.

" I'll See you soon" Ericka said kissing Sam on the cheek.

"yea, be careful" Sam said

"always am" she winked at him.

"Ironhide go with Ericka and Honeybee, just to be safe. Sideways go with Bee and Sam" Prime turned to look at the twins and ratchet "you guys come with me, we will scout the town….Roll out autobots" the sound of 7 engines roaring away echoed through the school yard.

Ericka was the first to get home, the first thing she did was write a note for her parents. It said…..

Dear mom and dad,

Jennifer called me today and said her mom just died, she asked if I could come stay for awhile. I'll call you when I can

Ericka

She packed fast, and ran out the door. Right before she could get to honeybee a gun fired at them. Ironhide, in robot mode, jump from the flames and grabbed Ericka and ran to cover.

"Honeybee, where are you?" Ironhide yelled. Ericka was crying, but it was so soft no one could hear her. The shooting stop, and ironhide looked around the tree were he was hiding. No sigh of Honeybee. They heard an laugh, they looked up to the sky see scarcream and shockwave caring honeybee away.

"no No NO" ironhide got loader each time. Ericka started to cry loader now. Ironhide held her closer "shhh, its going to be ok" he said softly. He turned into a car and Ericka got in "hang on" he said before going as fast as he could on this road.

Meanwhile, Sam just got packed. Sam, bumblebee, and sideways pulled out of the driveway. Next thing that happens was a Decepticon landed in front of Bee. Bee put his brakes on.

It was Megatron, himself.

"Sam" Bee whispered, Sam knew what to do, He jumped out and ran to the woods.

"after him, Blitzwing," Megatron said, with a grin.

"NO" Bee yelled running after him, Megatron grabbed him and through him into a tree. Sideways started shooting at him. Megatron shot at him it knocked him out. Megatron grabbed Bee and flew away, Sideways got up in time to see it

"Shit, no" He said "ohhhh god…..SAM WHERE ARE YOU?" He screamed

"HELP, HELP SIDEWAYS" Sam yelled, sideways looked up to see Blitzwing holding him by the legs.

"no no" sideways transformed to a car "this cant be happening"

Sideways got to the parking lot where prime, ratchet, and the twins where. Before he even transformed ironhide pulled up.

"where's the Bee's?" Mudflap asked

"Decepticons took them and Sam" Ericka Cried, she was so scared. Ironhide handed her to prime who held her close to his face.

"oh, Ericka its ok, shhh everything is going to be ok, trust me" Prime said , one of his fingers was standing up so Ericka could hold it and cry.

"your just a big teddy bear" she said wiping her face off.

Prime grinned a little "I hear that a lot" he looked up at the autobots, they all looked sad and worried. But ratchet was the worst, ratchet was sitting on the ground. His hand over his eyes. Prime looked at Ericka, she nodded.

Prime sat her down on the ground and walked over to him. "ratchet, they are going to be ok"

"NO!" ratchet said "do you know what they are going to do to them?"

"no, but we will save them" Skids came in.

"listen to me, megatron knows what he is doing. He will make Honeybee his spark mate, because a Decepticon/ Bee bot is not good. Imagine a decepticon as big as megatron but as fast, smart, and snaky as Bumblebee." Ratchets head fell back to his hands.

"why did he take Sam and Bumblebee?" Ericka asked

"he wants to kill Sam for helping us kill him, and Bumblebee.. oh Bumblebee" Ratchet cried, he took a deep breath "Bee is just there to make honey mate with megatron. If she says no Bee will pay the price." ratchet couldn't talk anymore.

Prime looked mad, he stood up with a mean face. " Not on my watch, Autobots transform and roll out!"

"let me go, now" Honeybee yelled, Honeybee and Bumblebee were in a cave. Decepticons were all around them. Bumblebee knew they were out numbered, But honeybee had never been in a fight. She didn't know.

"shh, Honeybee. We are out numbered." Bee Whispered. Honeybee gulped. Bumblebee looked around at the Decepticons. Blitzwing, shockwave, and starsceam were standing around them.

"Where are they" came a voice came from opening of the cave, Megatron walked in. His hands fisted up. "aww, sweet honeybee and the junkyard metal they call bumblebee" bumblebee growled at him, honeybee didn't know what to do. So she just looked down.

"Honeybee" Megatron said walking over to her, Bumblebee's growl got loader. "move him" He said. Starsceam moved toward him. Bumblebee jumped in front of Honeybee, cannons on megatron and starsceam.

"now bumblebee, I wouldn't do that if I were you" megatron backed up a little. Bumblebee looked at him, waiting for him to do something. Megatron laughed as he held out his hand, and opened it. Bumblebee fell to his knees. For in his hand, Sam was laying. He was not moving he was laying on his belly. His face was toward Bumblebee.

"you…you killed…you killed him" Bumblebee cried, now on his hands and knees. He looked down at the ground, in shock.

Megatron laughed "ohh, sadly no. He is still a life, but thanks to shockwave who stole some Nitrous oxide. The boy should be knocked out for a day or two"

"YOU ARE SICK" Bumblebee yelled at him.

"well, not as sick as I'll be when I kill him" megatron closed his hand and pulled it down to his side. Bumblebee got up, he was scared.

"no, please don't hurt him" Bumblebee cried "or. Kill him" he added, he knew megatron would try twist his words around.

"Humph" megatron said "well, ill make a deal with all of you then."

"what is it" Honeybee said, now beside Bumblebee holding him as he looked at megatron's hand, the one with Sam in it.

" Sweet honeybee, I'll let Sam and Bumblebee live if you become my spark mate." Bumblebee looked at megatron with eyes full of hate.

" OK, to save him and Sam. But let them go, Please" Honeybee said, hope was killed by hate on her face. Bumblebee looked at her, in shock again.

"no" he whispered. This time he fell down on his side, and just laid there. Honeybee tried to help him up, but megatron had already told starsceam to take her away.

"bumblebee, everything is going to be ok" She said sadly before leaving the area of the cave, into anther part. Bumblebee found himself on his knees again.

"Well, Bumblebee good thinking" Megatron said as he walked away "oh and here" He said as he opened his hand and through Sam across the cave. Bumblebee got up and slid on his belly. But he slid to far and Sam landed on Bee's back. Bee got him and laid him in his hand. Megatron laughed

"good catch, and don't try to leave because you will be shot" he turned to leave, but stopped "you know I don't trust you, so" without finishing, he shot a rock and it fell, blocking the only way out. Bumblebee rolled his eyes, and looked down at Sam.

"Prime, we been looking all day and night" Ironhide said, his face held no hope

"I know but…I can't give up on Bumblebee, Bumblebee has always been there for me when I needed him" Prime said as he looked at the city from the hill that all the autobots were resting on.

"I know what you mean" Prime and ironhide turned to see Ratchet walking toward them. "bumblebee is a big part of your heart, Prime. Now that I think about it you were more of his care taker then me." Ratchet put a hand on primes shoulder.

Prime looked at ratchet then put a hand on top of ratchet's hand "yea, he was a great kid"

"WAS?. Prime he is still out there! As long as am still transforming I'll look for him… and Honeybee" Ratchet ripped his hand off Prime's shoulder.

"Ratchet you know that's not what a meant" Prime stood up, but ratchet was already in car mode and pulled away into the city. Prime rubbed is head, and shook it.

"Prime, you didn't do anything wrong" ironhide said "he feels like he lost his kids"

"I know" said Prime, Ironhide patted him on the shoulders and walked away. "I feel like I lost my son" he said to himself. He walked back to the others.

"Lets keep looking, keep signal lines open. Any sign of them, tell us" Prime looked down the road Ratchet took.

"go find him, talk to him" Ironhide said, Prime smiled and transformed and went down the road. A mile or two down in, he saw Ratchet on top of anther hill. He rolled up next to him. Both still in car mode, because this road was a busy road. Cars came and went for awhile.

Prime took a deep breath.

"save it, Prime. Its ok, I know what you meant." Ratchet said.

"I'm truly sorry"

" its ok"

"I know what your feeling, Ratchet. Bumblebee IS like a son to me, too."

"I know prime" he said with a little bit of a laugh. " have faith in your son, then."

"he is your son, though"

"No I think I'm just a grandbot" his laugh was harder now "He is your son"

Prime thought for a minute. " that's why I'm not going to quit, either. He never gave up when him and Sam went to find the tomb of the primes. So Ratchet, I will not stop looking for him." Prime's head lights turned on, as he turned back to the road " as long as I'm still transforming"

"I will be with you my brother" Ratchet said turning with prime back on the road.

"ohh..hmmm..ouch..Where am I?" Sam's eyes flashed open. He looked around, he was in the back seat of bee. He slowly got up and looked around again. Bee had the heat on, it felt nice and warm. He looked out the window, He couldn't see anything.

"Thank god" Bee sighed in relief "Your up, anything broken?"

"umm..no I think I'm good" Sam got out and walked around to Bee headlight "some light, Bud" with in a second the bright headlights hit the cave wall. "where are we, Bee?"

"in a cave" bee said as he transformed. "We were captured by megatron" Bee rolled his eyes.

"wow" Sam said looking at his hands, like he was glad to see them. "and I'm still alife" he said with joy.

Bumblebee looked away from him "thanks to Honeybee" he said.

"how?" Sam asked.

Bumblebee laid down on his back and put his hands behind his head, sadness took over " Meg….Megatron made her a deal, and she took it."

"deal?" Sam was claiming up Bee, trying to get to his chest.

"if she became his mate, we would live" Bumblebee helped Sam the rest of the way, Sam sat down and faced Bee. It was a sad face.

"ohh…Bee…I'm Sorry" Sam said patting his chest plate.

"At least she's not dead" Bee looked away from Sam

"then why are we still here?" Sam asked looked around.

" I'm guess if Honey did something Megatron doesn't like, We pay the price." Bee said like he knew it would happen.

"great threating our lives… what are we going to do?" Sam said, looking down in sadness now. Bumblebee looked at him for awhile.

"We are going to cheer up, first" Sam looked up at Bee faking a smile "then we are going to put our head together and think about something to do"

Sam stood up and jumped down off Bee. " Yes, sir" Sam smiled, along with Bee but this time it wasn't fake.

"My sweet girl" Megatron said walking into shockwaves lab.

"I'm not your girl" Honeybee talked back

'She aint that sweet either" Blitzwing laughed. Honeybee gave him a look.

Megatron walked over to shockwave .

'when will she be ready to mate" He asked

"well, I give her a week maybe, her spark will be ready by then" Shockwave answered

"ok, then" megatron thought for a minute " Put her in with the autobot and boy. She is no use to me at the moment" Megatron gave her a look and winked.

Ratchet and Skids were sitting in Sam's front yard. They were taking turns watching over Ericka, who was staying at Sam's house and get some rest. Everyone else was out looked for any sign of hope. Ericka walked outside, she saw Ratchet laying on his belly cupping his face in his hands. Skids was in car form in front of the house. Ericka walked over to Ratchet. She put her hands around his arm, trying to hug him. He flinched of the touch, then looked down to see what it was. Ericka looked up at him with a cute smile. He couldn't help but to smile back.

" You ok?" She asked

"I will live" he said looking up at the sky

"yea, can I ask you something?"

"of curse, young one"

"how did you know about megatron's plains with honeybee?"

"well, it happened before, you could say. When they were young. News of a new Decepticon came. Shockwave. One day I was working on my radio and I picked up readings of Decepticons close to us. I somehow was able to hotwire my radio to a satellite. I over heard his plains" Ratchet sat up and placed Ericka in his hand. " shockwave was planning an attack on us, so I got everyone to leave the area right before he got there."

"ohh, wow. You did good, old man" Ericka said winking at him, he laughed again.

"yea I guess"

" I miss her" she looked down " I miss ALL of them"

"we all do, young one" Ratchet help her closer, almost like he was trying to protect her, when he heard Sideways and ironhide pull up. It was their turn to rest and watch Ericka.

"well, I'll talk to you later" Ericka said, standing up.

"yes, see you soon Ericka" he said, putting her down on the ground.

BAM BAM BAM came from the other side of the cave. Bumblebee jumped up, and Sam fell down from shock. Bee picked him up and put him oh his shoulder. BAM BAM the rocks fell down, and starscream through Honeybee in with them. He looked at Bee and Sam then turned around and shot anther place in the cave. More rocks fell down to cover the hole he just made.

" honeybee" Sam whimper in Bee's ear, as they looked at her. She was already up and looking around. Bee started to walk toward her, she saw him and meant him half way.

"you ok?" Sam asked

"yea, I guess any bot would feel sick if they were Megatrons mate" She said joking, but she didn't smile at all.

"your not his mate" Bee said

"I must be, or he will kill you guys. And plus Shockwave said I can breed in a week" She looked down.

"so, that gives us a week to find a way out of this." Sam said, Bee shook his in agreement.

" ok, lets think" Honeybee said.

" if there was some way to talk to Prime and the others" Bee said.

"WIAT WAIT" Sam yelled " bee, go to car mode" Bee looked at him with a funny look, then transformed. Sam jumped in, and got in the back seat. Under the left seat, he found a eminency phone.

"where did that come from" Honeybee said, putting her hands on her hips.

"I didn't even know I had that" Bumblebee said, opening his hood, both doors, and trunk. Honeybee laughed. Sam got out, and pushed 1 on speed dial.

"Hello, who is this" came a strong, robotic voice.

"OH GOD. Its good to hear your voice, Prime"


	3. Chapter 3

"SAM" Prime yelled through the phone. In the background Sam could hear all the autobots take a deep breath and were asking questions. "Sam, where are you? Are you ok? Is Bee ok and honeybee?" Prime asked quickly.

"I don't know where we are. Yes, everyone is….a life" Sam said looking at Bee and Honeybee. "how's Ericka?"

"She is at your house asleep, We will go get her…"

"NO NO, Prime, if anything happened to her I.." Sam couldn't finish.

"ok, I understand, We will tell her something…..anyways, I think we can track you" Prime said turning into a truck, inside his GPS was locking onto his signal. "ok, got you. We should be there in an hour. Sam stay safe, my boy" Prime said with hope.

"I will, prime" Sam said, closing his eyes in happiness. Then he closed his phone and put it back in bee.

"So what's going on" Honeybee asked

"hope" Sam looked up at them " they are on the way, he said an hour, maybe"

"maybe?" Bumblebee transformed, and looked at Sam

Sam shook his head "Megatron is right out the cave door, and don't forget about Blitzwing, Shockwave, and scarscream." Sam looked down, and took a deep breath then looked back up to see what they were going to say.

"Sam its four against eight" Bumblebee said, sitting across from Sam.

"Eight?" Sam looked at him

" You think Me and Bee are going out without a fight?" Honeybee said putting one hand on bee's shoulder and one on her hip.

Sam smiled " I wish I could help" Sam looked away " I always feel like I'm in the way"

" No your not , Sam" Bee said pointing a finger at him. Sam rolled his eyes

~_+~)~+~_~)+~_~

"oh, Sam you have helped us more then I will ever know" the radio said in a 18 wheeler. While prime was tracking their signal, He could hear them. Ratchet was driving next to prime so he could hear them talk.

"Prime, turn in up" Ironhide said pulling up on the other side of prime.

"Sideways and skids go check on Ericka, and tell her we are just going out of town to look" Prime said. He was trying to change the subject so they wouldn't think he was nosey.

"yes, sir" They both said, as they turned left off the road, it was quite for a while.

"it helps….well it help me…I mean.. to know they are a life while we drive" Ratchet said, slowing down just a bit. Prime and Ironhide did the same.

"Same…here" Prime said

Ironhide got faster " shh, they are talking"

"nosey" Mud flap said, getting behind prime so he could hear too.

Prime laughed some " sounds like we all are nosey" Prime put the signal on speaker.

)(_+*&$$&()^%$$$$

"Sam, think about it" Bee said, picking him up and placing Sam on his knee. "I would be dead if it was not for you and so would…Prime"

!)*&^$^$^($&($_

Prime slowed down, when he heard his name and dead in the same sentence.

"you ok, prime?" Ratchet asked

"yea yea. I'm fine" he said, strongly.

_~+~+~()*&%$^$^**(

Ericka was walking down the driveway, she looked mad, Sideways and Skids flew by her. She stopped and crossed her arm over her chest. They turned around and stopped beside her.

"what are you doing?" Sideways asked.

" you tell me" She snipped back

"umm" The cars both said, Ericka rolled her eyes.

"god, whatever" Ericka was just mad and sad about the beebots and Sam.

"we are going…to…..look for them…outside the…city" Skids said, as he made it up

"oh really" Ericka said putting her hands on her hips.

"ye….yea" Sideways voice cracked

" no your not, I can tell, your not telling me something" Ericka stepped closer.

"naw…..yea" Skids couldn't lie

"let me come, please" Ericka was crying already.

"no no" sideways said sadly

Ericka fell to her knees " I love him, I got to go…Bee and Honey too….but PLEASE" Ericka hid her face.

"shh, its ok" skids said, then he took a deep breath. "get in, stay low"

"ok" Ericka said, smiling some, but still upset. " I haven't slept in days, maybe I can take a nap"

"ok, but stay on the down low, Ericka" sideways said. "lets go"

~_!*&^)))))

Bee was sitting against the wall, Sam was sitting in his hand now. Honeybee was sitting right beside Bee. They had talked for awhile about Honey and bee's pasted.

Sam Laugh " Bee, you used to get into so much trouble"

"used too?" Honeybee said, elbowing him in the side.

"hey" Bee said, winking at her. They looked at each other for a minute.

"Have you two thought of becoming spark mates, well, since this week?" they both looked at Sam who was standing on bee's hand, just looking at them.

"well…umm..maybe.. I don't know" bumblebee said, he didn't look at honeybee.

"well, yea" Bee looked at Honey, who was looking at him, both smiling.

"You do?" Bee asked her, holding both her hands.

"Bee, you're the thing I care about most in this world, and not just the world. Your just the one thing I would die for" Honeybee put her forehead on Bee's forehead.

"REALLY, Honey, I feel the same" Bumblebee said. Robot's don't kiss but putting their foreheads together is the same for them.

Sam heard bee and honey talk to each other in their alien talk

"what di…" BAM BAM BAM, Sam couldn't finish. Sam started to fall. Bumblebee transformed, and Sam got in.

"Honeybee where are you?" came a deep voice.

"no" Honeybee said softy, as Megatron grabbed her and walked away.

"honeybee" Bee said softly, only Sam heard. Bee's engine roar as he came up behind Megatron. But megatron shot at a rock, again it fell in front of the way out. Bee slammed on the brakes and slid. Sam looked at the new rocks that covered the way out. A pebble fell into bee's window. Sam held it up and took a deep breath and for some reason put it in his pocket.

))(**!_)+

Skids and sideways had caught up with the others in no time. Skids stayed in the back of the group, with sideways in front of him. Ericka was fast asleep in the back seat.

"yo bro, you're quite" mud flap said slowing down to talk to him.

"just thinking. Bro, nuttin going on" Skids said.

"ok?" he was worried about his brother.

" we are here" Prime said, coming to a stop. They all transformed, even skids. Ericka had jumped out and ran behind a tree, while no one was looking. They walked carefully through the woods, when they saw the cave. Blitzwing and shockwave were standing outside of it. Prime turned to his team

"what are we going to do, Prime?" ironhide asked.

"I'm thinking" Prime said, closing his eyes.

"maybe I can help, if you don't mind?" came a small female voice from behind a tree.

"Crap, is that who I think it is" Prime said, his eyes still close.

"yea, it is" Ratchet said, shaking a finger at Ericka.

"I CAN HELP" Ericka yelled, hands on her hips now, Everyone turned to prime.

Prime took a deep breath " what's your plan?"

"ok, we will do this" Ericka began, a sneaky smile on her face

!)~~~_~_&$%))\

"what do you want now?" Honeybee said. Mad as hell, only her and megatron were in the area.

"its time, my love" Megatron said grabbing her arm. Honeybee ripped it away.

"get your hands off me" She slapped him across the face.

"now now, honeybee" Megatron was mad now, and Honeybee was scared as she saw him coming toward her again.

~+~~_)(*%%^^))()

"ok?, I think it may work" Ironhide said, rubbing his chin.

"yes" Prime said.

"ok, then lets roll" Ericka looked at prime "sorry, your line" Prime just laughed.

"go mud flap and skids" Ericka said.

"man, why do we always get picked for this crap" Skids complained

"lets just go" Mud flap pushed him.

"ok ok ok, man" skids pushed back. They ran out in the open.

" be careful, you two" Prime prayed to them. They nodded at him.

"HEY, SHITZWING WHATS UP" skids yelled

"nice one, bro….HEY PUNK ASS LOSERS" mud flap yelled laughing.

"AUTOBOTS" Shockwave and blitzwing took off after them. The twins transformed and drove off.

"ok lets go" Ericka said. Prime picked her up and they all ran to the cave.

~+~_+~)!(*&$&*$)($*

Honeybee held a gun up to megatron "get back" She growled.

"oh my dear, stop acting like a baby." Megatron grinned "OR I could just kill the boy and the auto bot." Honeybee lowered the gun and turned at back into her hand.

"that's my girl" Megatron said, honeybee wanted to yell at him. But bee was more important. Megatron walked up to her and opened her spark chamber. He reached for her spark, he got shot in the hand, he screamed in pain. Honeybee ran to Prime and Ironhide. Ironhide's gun still smoking, prime handed Ericka to Honeybee. Ericka claimed into her shoulder.

"STARSCREAM" megatron yelled

"cant you fight your own battles?" prime said, a little cocky. Prime stepped in the room, growling.

"it ends now, Prime" Megatron growling.

"I guess so" Prime said, running toward megatron. He hit megatron, making him fall backwards, giving prime time to yell "GO FIND THE REST" Just then magatron got back up.

"lets go, prime" megatron cracked

"with pleasure" prime said, opening fire with his gun.

Honeybee, Ratchet, and ironhide transformed and went down the cave.

"go check on the twins" Ratchet yelled toward sideways.

"yes, sir" he said running the other way.

The others got to where Sam and Bee where. They all transformed.

"they are in there" Honeybee pointed, but there was a hole in the rocks. They walked inside.

Ericka ran toward Bee, who was in car mode "SAM" She yelled

"no NO it's a trap" Sam yelled running to her.

"what" Ironhide said. Just then a cannon blow up, Ericka and Sam ran to the cave wall

"Starscream" ironhide already had guns out. Scarscream didn't talk, he just shot at them again. This time in hit the wall, the cave started to rumbled

"its going to cave in" Sam said, load enough for everyone to hear.

"Sam, Ericka , come on" Bee yelled. Both bee and honey pulled up next to them, they got In their cars, at least that's what they thought.

"wait, your not Sam" Bee said.

"your not honey" Ericka said, looking back at scarcream. All the autobots transformed and sped off. Ericka was still looked back at scarscream, who was right on their tail. A big rock fell on top of his head, Ericka could hear the sound of him shutting down.

"YES" Ericka clapped her hands.

"I know. one down, three to go" Bee told her.

They saw Prime outside, he took a deep breath now that they were out. Right before the cave caved all the way in. Megatron was in the opening of the cave, Prime had ripped off his legs. He held up his cannon and shot at the closest yellow car.

"I AM NOT GOING ALONE" he yelled, everyone heard him.

"BUMBLEBEE WATCH OUT" Prime was running to Bee, the others close behind. Bee transformed to bot mode and started to run, Ericka wrapped safely in his hands.

"NO" Sam yelled running behind Prime. But Sam fell to his knees when the explosion hit Bee. All the bots fell down from the hit.

"BEEEE" Was the lasted thing bee heard honey yell, he went black.


	4. Chapter 4

" No" Ratchet said, getting up running to bee. Bee was laying on his back, he looked untouched. Just like he was sleeping. Ericka was laying next to him, laying on her side. She looking untouched, with some dirt on her face. Sam ran to her and bee.

"oh god, Bee" Sam cried putting a hand on bee's cheek. Then he saw Ericka "no no no" Sam was cried load now. Sam fell to his knees, laying between Bee and Ericka. Sam heard Ratchet working on Bee, then he looked at Ericka. Sam knew ratchet could help Bee, but no one there could help Ericka. Sam started to give her CPR.

"aw, man get away" they all heard in the woods. Sam looked around at the autobots. Prime was beside Ratchet helping him Fix something. Prime was having a hard time just looking at bee, every time he looked at bee's face he got a little bit sadder. Honeybee was holding bee's hand and looking at Ericka. Ironhide was still in the same spot he had fallen in, looking at bee in shock.

"get back" came the same voice, but it was closer. Just then mud flap ran into the field they were in. Skids and Sideways coming out different ways.

"no, bee" sideways said walking toward him. the twin couldn't say anything.

"AUOBOTS WHERE ARE YOU" Shckwae said

"this is not the time" Ratchet said, standing up and pointing a gun at him

"what's wrong autobus" Blitzwing came up behind him. He looked oer at Bee "oh I see, megatron killed that peace of scrap metal.

"you are going to be a peace of scrap metal" Ratchet's oice was cold. He turned around so fast no one saw it. But he had blitswing by the throat and had his gun pointed at shockwae.

"what now?, old bot" Blitzwing said.

"you tell me" Ratchet looked up and smiled. Blitzwing gulped. Ratchet through him in the air. All the autobots opened fire on him, when ther were done. Only flakes of metal fell back to earth. Shockwae turning to go

"not so fast" Honeybee said, smiling. She fired one shot at him. It hit him in the head.

"twins and sideways set him on fire, but first I need same extra parts" Ratchet said as he walked to see what he could use on bee. Meanwhile Sam was still with Ericka. He was getting tired.

"Ericka, please listen to me. You don't know how much I need you, how much I love you" Sam laid down on his side next to her "you are my everything, now and forever. Please stay with me. I love you, I love y…" he didn't finish, he fell asleep.


	5. Chapter what do ya think?

Sam woke up, the sunlight hit his eyes. He looked around to find himself in the back of a truck, Ironhide. He is laying in the back with a warm blanket over him. He looked at himself, he was in the same cloths and was dirty. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Sam" the radio whispered.

"Ironhide" he answered back.

"thank god you are ok. You are ok, right?"

"yea, I'm fine" Sam looked around "is Ericka ok? IS BEE?" he got loader every word.

"Maybe we should go tell Prime your up" ironhide pulled out of the garage.

"ironhide, is he up?" Prime asked, Sam stood up in the back. "oh" Prime laughed some.

"were is Bee and Ericka" he said, mad now. Prime sighed.

"go up to the field" Prime pointed to a opening to the woods. Sam walked up the path. He came to the field some enough. He saw Bee laying on his back, and Honey sitting beside him.

"BEE, bee" Sam yelled running to him, Honey watched him as he found his way to Bee's chest. Bee had his eyes closed. "bee" Sam said closing his eyes.

"What" Bee yelled, opening one eye. Then laughing.

"not funny dude" Sam said, crossing him arms.

"sorry, Sam" bee said sitting up and putting Sam in his hands. Sam couldn't stay mad at him, Sam cupped his face in his hand.

"SAM, are you ok?" Bee asked, worried.

"yea, I'm so happy that your a life" bee put a finger in front of Sam to tap him in the stomach.

"Sam, I'm fi…." Bee was cut off by Sam, who grabbed his finger and hugged it. Bee smiled.

"I don't know what I would do with out you, bee" Sam cried. Sam finely let go.

"same here, your like a little kid" Bee joked "cant take my eye off you" they both laughed.

Sam looked over to honeybee then back to bee "where is Ericka?" Sam now mad, again.

"Ratchet took her to the hospital, after you fell asleep." Bee looked to honeybee.

"no word on how she is doing, yet" Honeybee told him.

"lets go check on her" Sam said pointing toward town.

"no Sam, Prime said to say here, Ratchet will let us know how she is when he can." Bee said.

Sam looked worried "She's that bad off?"

"no, thanks to you her heart beat came back" Honeybee said.

"but Mud flap and skids are there too." Bee added, almost trying to change the subject.

"oh, I miss her. I want to see her" Sam looked down, a tear landed on bee's thumb.

"oh, Sam, everything is going to be ok." Bee said, holding him closer. Just then the sound of cars roaring down the road filled the air. Sam looked at Bee and Honeybee, who listened or a minute.

"Ratchet" Bee whispered to honeybee.

"and the twins" honeybee said, Sam hear this time.

"they are here? With Ericka?" Sam asked. Bee and honey started to run down the hill, Sam safe in Bee's hand. They stopped beside the house, and looked around. They saw the twins and Ratchet. Ratchet was still in car mode. Prime, ironhide, and sideways walked over to them. The twins were already transformed. Honeybee and bumblebee walked over too. Sam cleared his throat..

"what's going on" Sam asked, looking at everyone.

"cant they say hi" Came a female voice, Sam looked to ratchet. His driver side door opened.

"Er…Erick….ERICKA" Sam finely yelled, running to her.

"SAM" She yelled, meeting half way. Sam lifted her in the air, and hugged her. Ericka's classic smile found its way to her.

"Ericka I thought I lost you" Sam said

"Face it Sam, you cant get rid of me" Ericka said, kissing him on the cheek. Sam blushed.

Sam looked deep into her eyes, as did she.

"I love you" Sam closed his eyes.

Ericka kissed him, deeply and with love. "I love you more" She smiled.

Ericka looked over to see honeybee taking a step closer. She looked at Sam, he nodded.

"hello, my sweet honeybee" Ericka said like she was talking to a baby.

"hello, Ericka. I missed you" Honeybee said hold Ericka now.

"same here" Ericka looked around "thanks everyone for everything, I cant thing you enough." She smile at each autobot

"no, thank you, Ericka." Prime walked over to her and honeybee "your plan is the one that saved them, well all of us really." honeybee handed Ericka to Prime. Prime brought his hand close to his face to look at Ericka.

"it was nothing" Ericka looked down.

"it was luckily nothing, thanks to you. It could have been a lot worse." Prime looked down too. He jumped when he felt Ericka's arms around his nose. Prime looked at his nose to see Ericka hugging it. She laughed some, as did Prime.

"What was that for?" Prime laughed

"it looked like you just needed a hug" She smiled, and kissed him on the nose.

"well, thanks" Prime unsure what to say, Ericka just smiled. Prime smiled by then put her back now next to Sam.

" I think we all need to rest" Prime said

"yea" Sam said, looking at his pants " and a bath"

" YEA" Skids said transforming into car mode. "look at me"

"ewe" Ericka laughed. When she said that all the autobots transformed. They all were gross and muddy.

3 HOURS LATER

"FINELY" Ericka said, falling in the grass. Sam sitting beside her, they looked at the 8 beautiful, clean cars/trucks.

"I vote we go take a shower and go to bed" Sam offered.

"yea" Ericka said, already halfway to the house.

Sam and Ericka took a nice shower and eat popcorn or dinner. Soon Sam and Ericka found themselves laying on Sam's bed. Ericka looked at Sam as he took his shirt off and laid next to her. She rolled over on Sam and looked into his eyes. Lowering her head to touched her forehead to his.

"Sam" she whispered.

"yea?" he smiled

"do you truly love me?" Ericka asked.

"YES" Sam said, a little mad that she would even ask. "and you?"

"Sam, please listen to me. You don't know how much I need you, how much I love you. you are my everything, now and forever. Please stay with me. I love you, I love y…" Sam cut her off with a kiss.

"you heard me" Sam said happily

"yap, it was funny because I couldn't hear anything. Then I only heard you." Ericka kissed his nose.

Sam pulled her closer "now and forever?"

"now and forever" Ericka smiled.

Sam kissed her as he rolled over, Ericka laying on the bed now. He kissed her down her neck. Ericka moaned some and ran her fingers down his back. Sam took off her shirt and kissed her on the lips. Again they rolled over, Sam found his way out of his pants, as well as Ericka. Ericka ran her finger through Sam hair, as she kissed his chest.

Bee and honeybee were sitting back in the field they were in early, looking at the stars.

"Bee, I was thinking…"Honey bee tailored off.

"yes" Bee said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I was thinking, we are finely old enough and I think it's a good time to make a new spark of life." Honeybee said looking to Bee.

"I guess your right" Bee said rubbing the back of neck. Then he put his hands on his chest and opened his chest plate. His spark was bright and big, in the bot world that meant he was brave and a great person. Honeybee did the same, their spark light's met and a big flash of light took over the night sky. The light came together as one and landed as two ball in front of them.

"oh my" Bee said, looking at the two balls of life.

Sam and Ericka woke up about the Sam time, they heard laughing outside. They got up and went outside.

"Sam, Ericka come here there is something I want you to see" Bee said, walking slowly to the garage. They followed him close behind. They saw everyone in a circle. Ericka and Sam walked into the circle.

"who…are….they" Ericka asked.

"well, they are my daughters" Bee said, looking at the young bots in the garage. Sam and Ericka looked at them. They were twins!

"great like we need more twins" Ericka said, putting her hands on her hips. Looking at mudflat and skids.

"hey" skids said

"talk to the hand" Mud flap said, girly

"I was kidding guys" Ericka smiled

"yea, we know" skids picked her up and winked at her. Then he put her down, closer to the new bots.

The biggest one of the two was the first to come up to Ericka. She was solid yellow, and honey colored. With big blue eyes, she stood 15 feet.

"hello" Ericka said, smiling.

"hey" the little bot said " I'm queen Bee" Ericka lighted some, then looked at honeybee.

"what, she acts like one" Honeybee said

"yea, she reminds me of ironhide" Ericka smiled at Ironhide.

"hahaha" Ironhide rolled his eyes, but he was smiling.

Ericka turned to the baby bot " I'll call you princess"

"I like it" the young one said, she was going to be the funny one.

The other one came up to her, this one was 13 feet tall. Black with yellow parts, opposite of bee's coloring. She had a sweet face, she pointed at Ericka and Ericka grabbed her finger and smiled.

"hello, little one, I'm Ericka" Ericka looked at her pretty blue eyes.

"Hello, Ericka, I am yellow jacket but you may call me Jacky" She smiled back

"I like that name" Ericka added

"my care taker made it up" She looked to bee, who was smiling it her.

"well, on this planet we call care takers, dad" Ericka pointed to bee, " and mom" she pointed to honey.

"ok" the new twins said.

"and grandpa" honeybee pointed to Ratchet

"oh thanks" Ratchet yawned " I'm already tired just hearing that word"

"and prime, ironhide, and sideways" Bee pointed to all of them. " these guys will always be there or you" The girls nodded.

"what about me?" skids asked

"you? What about me?" Mad flap pushed skids.

"and skids and mud flap" Sam said, walking over to Ericka.

"yea" Ericka shook her head.

"ok I think we got it" Jacky said pointing to each bot.

"pretty sure" queen looked around.

"I'm going to start breakfast and call my mom before she has a heart attack." Ericka said, kissing Sam on the cheek and going to the house. When she was gone, Sam cleared his throat.

"yes, Sam" Prime answered.

"I need your help, once again" Sam said.

"what is it?" Sideways asked

"ok this is my plan" Sam said rubbing his neck.

Ericka walked outside "where did Sam go?" she asked Ratchet

"oh, come on. I'll take you to him" Ratchet opened his door.

"ok" Ericka said jumping in.

Half a mile down the road, Ratchet turned off onto a dirt road. Ericka looked out the window she never been up this way before. It was pretty. flowers everywhere and the tree were as green as can be. Ratchet came to a stop, Ericka Saw all the bots in a circle around Sam. Sam was sitting on bee's hood. Ericka walked over to them.

"oh look, the girls transformed" Ericka said, like it was a babies first step. She walked over to the punch bugs. One was yellow with orange and honey colored flames. The other one was black with 3 yellow zigzag lines on each side. The girls beeped their horns. Ericka smiled and patted their hoods.

"Sam?" Ericka walked over to him.

"oh, hey, Ericka" Sam said, there was something on his mind.

"is everything ok?" Ericka asked

"everything is great" Sam smiled, he jumped off the hood and picked her up and put her on the hood. Then he looked into her eyes.

"Ericka, I cant say anything, I feel like there is nothing more to see then…" Sam took deep breath, then got down on one knee " Ericka, will you marry me" Sam pulled out a ring, it was a perfect one. Not small and not too big. Sam smiled up at her.

Ericka started to cry, a tear landed on the edge o bee's hood, then bee started to play a love song over the radio. "YES, Sam, YES" She jumped off the hood and Sam held her in the air. All the bot transformed and jumped with happiness as Sam put the ring on Ericka finger.

"congratulations you two" Prime said.

"thanks" Sam said. Ericka turned and kissed Sam with all she had.

Sam was packed, along with Ericka. They were packing for their honeymoon, they wanted to wait in till they were done with college to get married. It as been two full year since he asked her to be his wife. Its been two years since yellow jacket and queen bee was born. Sam and Ericka were having a private wedding tonight, just Sam's mom and dad and Ericka's sister and mom. And of curse the autobots.

An hour later Sam was standing in the middle of a field. Flowers every were. In front of him sat his mom and dad, behind them sat the bots in car mode. On the other side of the ally was Ericka's sister and mother. Sam closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"you ok, Sam" Sam opened his eyes and looked to his side, bee was sitting next to him to car mode. Bee rolled forward some.

"yea, bee. I am just so happy, after 2 years I get to marry the girl of my dreams." Sam smiled and looked toward bee. "we both have great jobs and a wonderful home. And one hell of a family" Sam looked to the cars in the front.

"yes I know" bee laughed. Then Sam and bee heard a engine turn on. "oh its time" Bee said. He started a play the wedding march through him radio. It sounded beautiful. Head lights came on and started to make its way down the ally of grass. It was honeybee, she came and parked in front of Ericka mom and sister. Then Sam looked up to see a pretty girl in a knee high white dress with black lines up her side. Nothing covered her face, just her golden brown hair resting on her shoulders. Her blue eyes locked on Sam's. Sam heard his mom start to cry.

"she looks so beautiful" she cried in Ron, Sam's dad's shoulder. Ericka's mom cover her face and her sister smiled and wiped a tear away. Ericka walked toward Sam smiled her baby smile. Sam took her by the hand, and smiled back at her.

He wedding went fast and easy, and before they knew it Sam and Ericka were ready to go on the road. They were taking a plane to Hawaii.

"Sam, Ericka have fun" Ratchet said, smiling

"yes, but do be careful" yellow jacket said walk toward her grandbot.

"be good, bee" Sam said, bee just gave him a funny look.

"you too, honeybee" Ericka pointed a finger at her, she just shook her head.

"I will watch over them" Prime came in, as he came in Jacky walked closer toward him.

"see yall in 2 weeks" Sam said getting in the bad of the limo, along with Ericka.

The bots just stood for a minute, prime looked to Jacky she looked at him then pointed to Bee. Prime nodded, and walked toward bee.

"bee, may I ask you something?" Prime asked, his voice was unsure.

"yes?" Bee tilted his head, Prime seemed a feared of him.

"bee, yor one of my closest friends" prime stopped and looked at Jacky. Bee pt his hands on his hips and looked at his daughter and then at prime. "I have been by Jacky's side since she was born and I want to be there forever. I have asked her to be my spark mate, and she said yes. But I wish to ha e your blessing" Prime looked at bee, who was looked at his little girl. Bee walked over to her.

"and this is what you want?" bee asked her.

"yes" she said, smiling at her dad.

"and of curse we will wait in till her spark age to….you…know." prime looked away. Bee smiled at him.

"Prime" Jacky's tried to hind her face from her dad.

"well in that case, Prime you have my blessing to become my daughters spark mate" bee stood tall. Jacky crashed into him with a hug.

"thanks daddy" she yelled.

"well, yea" Bee said, fighting his way out of her hug, but he was smiling. "hey prime, that makes you my son-in-law" Bee laughed.

"yes, I know bee" prime smiled.

One week went by and bee was getting used to prime and Jacky being together all the time. Bee was laying in the field, he just got done talking to Sam on the phone. He told Sam about prime and Jacky, Sam and Ericka were happy for they.

"bee" bee heard his name, it was a soft voice.

"yes, ironhide, is everything ok?" Bee is worried. Ironhide never sounded like that.

"I wanted to talk to you" ironhide walked toward him.

"yes?" Bee asked

"I love Queen bee, and she agreed to be my spark mate but she wished that I asked for your blessing" ironhide looked away.

Bee smiled "you have my blessing, my bother" bee put a hand on his shoulder.

"thank you" ironhide smiled.

"YAY" queen yelled as she ran full speed toward her dad, bee closed his eyes waiting for the impacted. He hit the ground with queen hugging him as hard as she could.

"same rules, though" bee said "must wait in till she comes to her spark age" bee told ironhide.

"yes, of curse" he nodded.

Bee walked back to the house, honeybee waiting on him. "ironhide asked you?" she smiled

"yes, and I said yes: bee grabbed honeys hand.

"we did good, my love" she told him

"yes, I know" he put his forehead to hers.

"just wait in till Ericka and Sam have little human babies" Honey smiled

"oh joy" bee joked.

END


End file.
